


Impatient Typing

by battle_goats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Incubus Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Shiro accidentally summons an incubus in the middle of his frat house.  Now he has to deal with it.Based off of hamlinfly's art on Twitter.





	Impatient Typing

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by hamlinfly's art on twitter. If I could figure out how to link it here, I would.

Shiro woke up to the worst hangover ever, and he wasn't alone. There was definitely someone under the blanket with him, and they were squirming. He lifted the blanket to see a pair of bright violet eyes staring at him with such heat.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Uhhhhhh," Shiro said intelligibly. The eyes blink, and suddenly they're shifting to sit up. Shiro is being straddled by lean, well-muscled thighs. His eyes skitter past the waist and up to a taut stomach and flat chest. Their skin is red. Like, caricature devil red. But somehow, Shiro isn't as alarmed by this as he should be. Their shoulders are broad for such a slight frame. A long slender neck, and a jawline that could cut glass is next. And finally, a mop of deep black hair from which pair of horns protrude.

Even with the impossibly skin color, the yellow sclera, horns, and what is absolutely a long slim tail whipping through the air, Shiro isn't sure as to what he's looking at.

"So, Master, are you finally gonna give me what you summoned me for?" they ask. Their voice is deep and husky and Shiro could listen to it all day.

"What?"

"Well, you're awake, and not suffering from whiskey dick. So, tell me what you want. Cuz I can be whatever you want me to be."

Shiro pinches an arm, because this has to be a dream.

"Oh, this is no dream," the being laughs and grinds down against Shiro's cock. He's grateful he's still wearing shorts. "So what'll it be? A pair of fat tits and a messy cunt? Or a dripping cock and tight ass?"

"What did they slip me last night?" Shiro asked. He sat up and carefully pushed his bed mate off his lap. Shiro scrambled out of bed at the sight of the carefully arranged candles and chalk drawing on the floor.

Hands with black painted nails wrap around him from behind and stroke up his bare chest.

"You summoned me. Drew yourself a circle and brought me to your realm," they purr. They're a long line of heat against Shiro's back. "But you were too drunk to get it up to give me proper payment?"

"Payment?" Shiro squeaked.

"I'm a sex demon. To finalize our contract, you have to fuck me. And I've been so patient with you. Was nice and waited for you to be awake."

Shiro pulled himself away and slammed his bedroom door open to escape.

"Hey!"

Some of Shiro's frat brothers are cleaning up trash from last night's party in the hallway.

"Hey, Shiro!" Hunk called to him. Shiro knows he must look frantic and panicked, but he doesn't care. He grabbed Hunk by the shoulders and shook him.

"What happened last night?" he demanded.

"Matt dared you to fuck around with some occult shit," Lance answered. "It didn't work though."

"Oh, it worked," the demon purred in Shiro's ear. He jumped away and the demon smiled. There was nothing nice about that smile.

"Holy shit!" Lance cried. He and Hunk backed away.

"Oh there's nothing holy about me," the demon said. Shiro was backed against the wall and the demon pressed him there and leaned up on their toes to kiss him.

Shiro's eyes slipped shut, and he kissed back. His hands pressed against the demon's lower back. The demon moaned and pulled away. They licked their lips.

"So that's your type."

The slightly wide hips slimmed out, but the fit ass and thighs remained. The crotch area that Shiro's eyes had been unable to focus on had gone from toy doll smooth to a cock and balls. And the flat chest was now as trim as the rest of the body. 

The demon was impossibly beautiful and Shiro found himself far more attracted to them than he should have. Especially given the circumstances. Especially when they were still standing in the middle of the frat house hallway. Shiro didn't want to be alone with the demon, but they could hardly stand out here while one of them was completely naked.

Shiro ignored Lance and Hunk and dragged the demon back to his room. He needed to sort out this mess, but he couldn't do it while horribly distracted by the incredibly naked demon pawing at his chest. 

"Don't say a word and let me think," he said. Shiro sat down at his desk and dripped his head into his hands.

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

Shiro stared into nothing in abject horror. This demon knew way too much, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
